


Lovesick

by Kawai_Maria



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, Romantic Comedy, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawai_Maria/pseuds/Kawai_Maria
Summary: A veces ser joven y estar enamorado del enfermero de tu instituto no es nada fácilMas para Tony. (Stony)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Lovesick

― ¿Otra vez Tony? ―Pregunto un delgado rubio con algo de molestia en su voz a la vez que lo veía sin asombro alguno, ya que el castaño al parecer se pasaba más tiempo allí que en clases. ―Acaso ¿No hay un día en que no te metas en líos?

El castaño ladeó la cabeza haciendo una mueca algo adolorido, ya que tenía el labio partido lleno de sangre y uno que otro moretón en el rostro.

―No es mi culpa que las novias de los chicos del equipo de fútbol se enamoren de mi y ellos luego se desquiten conmigo por ello. ―Soltó un suspiro victimizándose mientras veía como el rubio abría el botiquín de primeros auxilios. ―Es duro ser hermoso.

―Estas seguro de que no hiciste nada que les diera ilusiones? ―Pregunto Steve conociendo muy bien lo coqueto que era el castaño, mientras rebuscaba en el botiquín algunas vendas. ―

El castaño se quedó pensativo.

―Creo...no lose. ―Respondió frustrado. ―La chica estaba llorando entonces intenté consolarla, pero pensó que tenia otras intenciones, quiso besarme y yo me negué y luego me dijo que era feo y que tenía horribles ojos.

―Eso es mentira tienes unos bonitos ojos. ―Respondió sin pensar en lo que había dicho. ―

― ¿Así que te gustan mis ojos? ―Pregunto mientras alzaba una ceja interesado. ―

El rubio le miro algo avergonzado por lo que había dicho con anterioridad.

―Solo dije que son bonitos...―Dijo titubeante con la cabeza gacha intentando desviar la mirada penetrante del castaño. ―No es como si fuera la gran cosa. ―Exclamo algo molesto mientras untaba algo de alcohol en un algodón. ―

El castaño al verlo tan nervioso sin poder evitarlo sonrió de costado para luego soltar un gruñido al recordar que lo tenía lastimado.

―Quédate quieto. ―Ordeno Steve para luego acercar a su rostro el algodón con el alcohol. ―Esto arderá un poco. ―Comento mientras procedía con cuidado entre su labio para luego ver como este hacia una mueca de dolor, pero sin intención de chillar. ―Si quieres puedes gritar o maldecir lo dejare pasar por esta vez, sé que te duele.

El castaño con los ojos cerrados negó con la cabeza. 

―No, porque solo los niños lo hacen y yo soy un hombre.

El rubio sonrió con algo de maldad para luego apretar un poco en la zona y ver como este comenzaba a chillar de dolor.

―Claro todo un hombre. ―Sonrió de lado. ―Sigues siendo un niño.

―Maldición Steve, lo has hecho apropósito. ―Le acuso Tony con enojo mientras le arrebataba el algodón y se lo pasaba el mismo. ―

―Lo siento ¿Te dolió? ―Pregunto con sarcasmo a lo que el castaño le miro con el ceño fruncido. ―Ya, está bien deja que te curo.

Steve saco del botiquín unas curitas con el emblema del escudo del Capitán América en ellas y con cuidado se la coloco en la frente.

―De cerca parecen azules.

El rubio le miro confundido.

―Hablo de tus ojos. ―Dijo Tony viéndole fijamente. ―De lejos parecen Azules, pero de cerca tienen puedo ver que hay algo de verde en el azul de tus ojos. ―El rubio al oírle se sonrojo levemente. ―Apuesto a que ella también lo ha notado.

Steve bajo la mirada y tomo el botiquín entre sus manos y comenzó a guardar los elementos en silencio sintiendo la mirada del castaño en el.

―Tony ¿Podrías dejar de hacer esto?

― ¿Hacer qué? ―Pregunto haciéndose el desentendido. ―

―Dejar de venir a la enfermería. ―Pidió levantando la mirada para verle. ―

Tony negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

―Eso sería problemático ¿Quién me curaría?

―Entonces deja de meterte en líos. ―Exclamo algo molesto. ―A veces no sé qué es lo que te pasa por la cabeza.

―Unos lindos ojos azules son lo que pasan por mi cabeza. ―Respondió con una sonrisa de costado algo adolorido. ―

―Tony ya eres grande, así que compórtate como tal. ―Exclamo algo molesto. ―

― ¿A hora soy grande? ―Dijo con algo de sarcasmo dado que el rubio siempre lo trataba como si fuera un niño pequeño. ―Si soy grande entonces ¿Sal conmigo?

Steve ladeó la cabeza.

―No, Tony deja de insistir esto ya se te pasara, son solo las hormonas. ―Dijo sin prestarle mucha atención mientras colocaba el botiquín en el armario para luego sentir como unas manos la agarraban de la cintura y le daban vuelta sorprendiéndolo.

Stark lo había tomado de la cintura y la había puesto muy cerca de su pecho haciendo que sintiera lo rápido que latía su corazón.

― ¿Enserio crees que se me pasara? ¿Qué son las estúpidas hormonas? ―Pregunto serio viéndole a los ojos sin soltarle apretando con sus manos la pequeña cintura del rubio. ―

―D-deberías de buscar de alguien de tu edad. ―Dijo nervioso por su cercanía, mientras colocaba una mano en su pecho intentando apartarse sin éxito alguno sintiendo como su corazón latía con fuerza debajo de su mano, y como las manos del castaño lo sostenían con fuerza. ―

―No puedo, ya lo he intentado. ―Confeso con una sonrisa triste. ―Pero te tengo en mi mente todo el tiempo.―Confeso sin apartarse, viéndole intensamente a los ojos.―Y aunque quiera sacarte de mi mente no lo lograría.―Dijo mientras se acercaba a su rostro lentamente.―Así que...―Decía con lentitud mientras que el rubio veía como sus labios de apoco se acercaban a los suyos para luego cerrar los ojos.―No me digas que me valla.―Dijo en un susurro desviando sus labios hacia su oído.―

Tony soltó al rubio y se alejó dando unos pasos hacia la salida viendo como el rubio abría los ojos algo confundido, ya que creía que lo besaría.

― ¡TONY! ―Grito sintiendo todos los colores se le subían al rostro. ―

El castaño sonrió de costado apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta.

―Tienes razón Steve, soy todo un niño ¿Debería comportarme como tal? ―Pregunto haciéndose el confundido para luego ver como el rubio tomaba unas pinzas e intentaba lanzárselas. ―Nos vemos mañana enfermero Roger, quizás necesite nuevamente de sus servicios. ―Dijo en burla con una sonrisa arrogante para luego cerrar rápido la puerta escuchando como las pinzas chocaban con la puerta de madera. ―

Tony camino con una sonrisa de costado a la vez que arreglaba su uniforme, sabiendo que a pesar de todo poco a poco lo estaba logrando el único problema era

¿A quién molestaría mañana para que le golpearan?


End file.
